


Sensitive Negotiations

by were_lemur



Category: Robotech, Robotech The Macross Saga
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Kink Negotiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-26
Updated: 2012-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-31 18:24:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick wants to try something.  Lisa sets conditions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sensitive Negotiations

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 55

Tangled in the sheets, wrapped up in afterglow, Rick had almost fallen asleep when Lisa asked, "Is there anything else you've wanted to try?"

"Try? You mean in bed?" He didn't need to see her face to imagine her amused/exasperated look. "Um, we've never tried, you know ... "

"How can I know if you don't tell me?" she teased.

"Anal," he muttered.

"Claudia made me promise, back when we first met, that I'd make any guy who wanted that be on the receiving end first."

"That sounds fair," he stammered. "Um, should I just roll over?"

"No need to rush."


End file.
